The present invention relates to an ABS hydraulic unit which performs an antilock brake control by controlling a fluid pressure in a hydraulic circuit for making a brake perform braking using a pump and a valve.
Conventionally, there has been known an ABS hydraulic unit which performs an antilock brake control by controlling a fluid pressure in a hydraulic circuit for making a brake perform braking using a pump and a valve (see JP-A-2002-370635, for example). In this type of an ABS hydraulic unit, in performing an antilock brake control, a fluid pressure of a brake fluid in the hydraulic circuit is boosted by a master cylinder. Accordingly, in performing such an antilock brake control, it is necessary for the pump to discharge a brake fluid at a pressure stronger than a fluid pressure of a brake fluid at a boosted pressure in the hydraulic circuit and hence, a large torque is necessary for driving the pump.